Ladylike
by glanceinmirror
Summary: Dante's favorite rockstar seeks him for help. But is she anything like the public sees her to be? and can Dante really help her?
1. Scuzzy night

hey before I start..this is my first fanfic that is DMC. And I've never published on a site so yay to me. Legal stuff here, i don't own Capcom and i don't own Big Wreck either...(i wish! i'd be married to Ian Thornley right now). They wrote the song Ladylike. This story will have it's moment of being song fic-y but i haven't chosen most of the songs yet and this is all being played by ear. I actually like plot in a story. And yes please feel free to ask any questions about the stuff in my stories since I really love guitars, cars and music. Oh yah..review, it helps!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck man," he grumbled, "by the way she described that you'd think the entire underworld opened up on her fucking front yard." He mounted his bike and continued on his way back to his home office. When he got there parked the bike on the curb and headed in. Unlocking the door and setting the keys on his desk he checked the machine for messages. There was nothing on there. First he undid Alastor from his back hung it back on the wall, took off ebony and ivory and placed them on the desk. He flopped into his chair threw his legs up on the desk. He sat back in his chair and waited. He wasn't frustrated, just bored. Years of experience in this industry taught him that just like all businesses, it had very slow days. Sighing he turned on his stereo to his favorite band Adrenaline Angel, grabbed the latest issue of Maxim magazine which he had no time to read earlier on. Sighing he admired the cover, it was Samsara Amana. The guitarist and the only female member of Adrenaline Angel. She was all posed out in her outfit composed on leather pants on her mile long legs, a tiny leather halter top revealing her tattoos down her arms. She had a come hither look in her eyes which was settled in her mahogany brown eyes. Her lips cherry glossy red in a cunning smile. A really beautiful black les Paul Gibson guitar was slung over her milk chocolate shoulder. Her black wild hair all windswept behind her making her look dangerous. Samsara is the girl all the bad guys want.

Next time he looked up at the clock it was 3 am. He scratched his head and pushed his silver hair out his eyes. He'd been sitting there for an hour with no calls Well he considered his options, Either go out get drunk, party and bring some broad home, or stay in, continue his downtime by going to bed. For some add reason he felt like If he went out the night before he'd regret it in the morning so he decided to call it a night. He went around turning off the lights. No cool looking trophies for his walls today. "Oh well," he thought," their all probably planning some sort of apocalypse for tomorrow." He couldn't help grinning to himself. He turned off the computer, locked up and headed upstairs. He got to his bedroom, slipped out his clothes, placed them on the chair this time so avoid a redoing of the gong show from the morning before. Took his beloved guns Ebony and Ivory and placed them under his pillow. You can never be too safe. He stretched raising his arms in the air. It felt so good not to go to bed being sorer than hell. He climbed into bed, slipping in between the sheets, curled up and waited for sleep to come.

But sleep didn't come. He tossed and turned. Glancing over at the clock, a glowing red 4:00 am stared back at Dante. He buried his head in his pillow and cursed. "The night I decide to turn in early I can't fucking sleep!". He thought it would be no point in tossing and turning in bed so got up and got dressed. He really didn't fancy his fighting garb just for taking a walk outside at night. He went into his closet, pulled on an old pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and some old boots. Strapped on Ebony and Ivory to his legs. He figured with would be cold and grabbed his motorcycle jacket. He looked out the window. There was a tiny sliver of the moon. "No wonder", he figured, "it's so dead because we just had a new moon". He galloped down the stairs and out the front door. Dante closed the door behind him and looked around. He could sense nothing out there. Groaning he turned on his heel and headed down the street.


	2. pretty women fall from buildings?

Back for another? Yes I am indeed! Sorry if the first one was so short. The Stanley Cup playoffs really got to me and Calgary didn't win. Who's with me in drowning their sorrows? I really wanna get smashed right now but saving it for Friday. Legal spat, I do not own Devil May Cry and Big Wreck (want to marry Ian, blah blah blah). Really awesome band people check em out. Wow I should try to pimp out Dave Navarro in my next chapter. . lol..We shall see. Until then chapter 2! reviews are really nice, thanks

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante walked down the cold street with no destination. He just wandered aimless hoping to encounter something. He looked all around him. "The night was filled with possibilities," he thought to himself. Demons around the corner waiting to be pulverized, a really hot hooker on the end of the street, witnessing some sort of drug deal, chasing off some vandals." He looked up "or maybe someone about to jump off a 20 story high building". He thought "wait a minute..". "HEY YOU!" he yelled knowing he could carry his voice that far "DON'T DO IT!" He had to think fast, they stood on the railing with amazing balance. Just as he was about to Trigger to fly up and save them, the person stepped off the railing. He helplessly watched as what it seemed to be a woman, sped closer to the ground and somersaulted through the air. Dante stretched out his arms and started to guess where the woman was going to land. He figured that if he could catch her at least some of the shock would be absorbed into his body which was probably much better than her going splat on the pavement. She came nearer and it seemed that she was going to land in a crouching position. Dante had no choice but to step back. She hit the ground. It seemed the shock of the fall was absorbed into her legs. She was crouched in that position. Dante couldn't help to feel amazed but managed to hide it. "How on earth did she do that?" he thought. He was getting no demon vibes off of her. She stood up miraculously with no difficulty. "My god I thought I'd never find you!" she opened her mouth to say. Dante thought she was gorgeous, but those eyes, that hair, where had he seen them before? "Well I can be a hard man to find Babe," he said that back trying to act as cool as he could, "but don't kill yourself next time you want me. He winked. "Where did I see her dammit?!." He thought. She pushed her black curly hair from her eyes. "That's it!" he had a breakthrough, "it's Samsara Amana! No wonder she's so fucking hot!" "Hey babe, aren't you Samsara Amana," he drawled, "you know, Adrenaline Angel?" "Oh yes!" she laughed, "yes I'm Samsara, but please call me Sam." Jackpot was all Dante could think. But something still stirring in his mind, why would Samsara be jumping off the balcony of a 20 story building and landing it like a cat." "We need to talk," she said, "let's go back to your place."

The day was starting to be very surreal. Not only he just witnesses someone performing a death defying defeat, but also it was Samsara who was doing it. Now Samsara was looking around at his office. She seemed to be unfazed by all the demon heads on his walls. She actually reached out and touched the skull of one as if she tried to feel it's history through the bone. Like when it was born, what it did through it's life and how did Dante kill it. He continued to study her. She was wearing just jeans and a black t-shirt that said Von Dutch across her chest in red letters. A red motorcycle jacket was slung over her right shoulder. He could hear the clink of the hardware on her boots as she walked across the floor. Dante thought she would be taller in real life but she was only around 5"6-7 at the most. Her arms where sprinkled with various tattoos across her tanned skin. He could watch her like that for hours but he had some business to do. Dante cleared his throat to get her attention. "Right" she said as she sat on the other side of his desk. "Well then Samsara, what can I exactly do for you?" He sat back in his chair and kicked his feet up. Samsara stretched out in her chair like she was getting ready to tell him a long story.

"Please call me Sam, I'm here because I needed your assistance with a job"

" What kind of assistance?" he cocked his eyebrow and smirked hoping to get some reaction

"I'm to take down an organization that is responsible for dealing of souls" ignoring his advance

Ouch, he thought Heart like ice. "And that involves me how?"

"Well like you should know from experience, this soul selling operations involves demons. Demons aren't my specialty."

"What are you anyway?" he blurted out. Dante was thoroughly confused, it was way too damn early in the morning.

"Oh wait..," she laughed, "I should probably explain what I do." She spotted Dante's copy of Maxim on the edge of his desk "I really hate this picture," she said looking at it with disgust. She looked at Dante and noticed his puzzled look. She threw down the magazine and sat back in the chair. "Look, I know I'm 'little miss hot shit rockstar', but there is more." She took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, "I'm an assassin as well." Dante was taken back, not only she was this totally hot babe wielding angst with a guitar, but she took people out as well. But the way she landed that jump from back there Dante sensed there was more.

"Thats it?", Dante said.

"Yah what else can there be?" she questioned him.

" I don't think normal assassins can land a jump like you did"

Samsara stood up from the chair and started to pace the floor. "I don't know what I am." She frowned and continued pacing, "I was born with this weird powers that let me do these things."

"Well your not a demon for sure, I can sense that."

"But what on earth am I!" She stopped and slammed her fists down on his desk. "Mr. Sparda you've gotta help me, first of all I know very little about demons and I have to take out this corporation running rampant with them and second of all, you've gotta help me find out what the hell I am. I'm being tossed 2 million for this project. I'll give you half of it plus another 90 thousand to find out what I am!" She looked up at him pleadingly.

"Well I didn't say no to helping you," He walked over to the other side of the desk and placed his hands on Samsara's shoulders and eased her to sit down. Her eyes were glued to the floor. He reached over to smooth her hair and pushed it back from her face. He crouched down in front of her chair. Tilted her chin upwards with his hand and looked into her eyes. Samsara stared back at him. " Call me Dante," she couldn't help to smile, He removed his hand from her face. "So you wanna start this it the evening?"


	3. just call me angel of the morning baby

ohohohoho...getting fluffy now!..lol..blood and gore promised in the later chapters. Legal stuff..i don't own Devil May Cry or Big Wreck. please review. sorry about the short chapter..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Samsara's hotel was on the other side of the city. Dante figured things could go a hell of a lot more faster if she just spent the night at his house. She reluctantly agreed. Dante was about to bounce off the walls that she was going to stay but honestly there was no promise of being anywhere near her. She constantly had that cold look in her eyes. Something that guys like Dante would call "Ice Princess". He didn't want to lose this job so he wasn't gonna monkey around, innocent souls and a more than a million dollars were at stake. Dante suggested that Samsara sleep in Trish's old room since it had a decent bed. They headed upstairs

"How on earth did you get the name Samsara?" Dante questioned as he pulled out a comforter down from the closet. "My adoptive parents were hippies," Sam answered as she spread the sheet on the bed, "they were big fans of the Beatles and researched the Hindu religion. Samsara means the continuous cycle of life and death" .Dante couldn't help to think how corny that was, Samsara was a beautiful name but he was expecting a more different story than that. "What happened to your parents?" Dante probed further. He spread the comforter on the bed. "Oh, my mother was a prostitute, my father raped her and tried to kill her. She died giving birth to me." Dante was speechless, as he watched Samsara fluff her pillows with no emotion. He gave Samsara an empathic look, she glanced over at him. "You can't change the past Dante, what happened has happened." she said coldly as if it was rehearsed. " Don't feel sorry for me my adoptive parents made it up in everyway." she said holding her head high. She tried to change the topic, "How about you ? I know your father is the great Sparda. What was your mother like?" Dante cleared his throat, looked down and spoke, "Well she was a very kind and gentle woman, very beautiful too." He sensed Samsara's eyes on him, he looked up at her, "Like you said Sam, you can't change the past, what happened has happened." She nodded understandingly. "Your gonna sleep in that?" Dante pointed at her attire. "Oh no," she laughed, "I was gonna ask you if I could borrow something." "I'll go grab you something". He turned and went back down the hall to his room. He figured she wouldn't be the "sleep naked" type. Dante went to the closet and pulled out something for her to wear. It was some old black shirt. At this point he could imagine Samsara sleeping in a flannel pj set. All the cotton and fluff hiding that beautiful body of hers. She should start sleeping naked, sharing the same bed as him. He mentally shook himself. "I don't think so" he thought, "at least not now". He headed back to her room. Samsara had taken off her boots and was now sitting on the corner of the bed. He handed her the shirt. "Well then," he said drawing in his breath, "good night, well at least good sleep anyway. I think the sun is coming up already." She gave him a small smile. "Good sleep to you too." Dante walked out and closed the door. He leaned against the wall beside it. No way in hell he was gonna get any sleep now!. He ran fingers through his hair, walked down the to the window at the end of the hall and looked outside. The sun was coming up. He grinned to himself, it was sure to be an interesting assignment he turned to walk down the hall to his room.

Morning came and went as the day turned into late afternoon when Samsara awoke. She stretched out in the large bed. She had been accustomed to sleeping alone, she'd been doing it her entire life. Sure she had men in her life, but they had never made it to bed. She knew she could have men if she wanted to. Hell, last night the demon hunter would've pinned her to the mattress like some rare butterfly to a board if she sent the faintest sign of being interested. Samsara shuddered at the thought. She couldn't help to feel attracted to him after all he was very good looking. But she knew better, she wanted to remain pure and untouched. She felt more powerful that way. If she blocked carnal instinct she'd have more control over herself. "But then," she thought, "what happens if I'm afraid to lose control?". She chased away all the stupid questions like that in her head. She had a job to do. And when it was finished she'd head back to LA. She started to get dressed into what she was wearing the night before. When she was finished she pulled out a knife she kept under her pillow in habit. She'd been doing that since she was a child. She feared that she would meet the same fate as her mother if she wasn't careful. She slid it back into her boot. Her other weapons were back at her hotel. She really didn't bother to bring them since she knew that the world should be more afraid of her than she was afraid of it. She made the bed, wanting to be a good house guest. Her manners and presence were immaculate. Maybe it was that way because she'd spent years in the public eye. She opened the door and quietly stepped out into the hall. She tiptoed down the kitchen to anyone was there, but it was empty. She headed back upstairs and stood as to what she thought was Dante's room. She nervously knocked. She didn't want to wake the host, but they had a job to do. There was no reply. She knocked a little louder getting back no response. She had no choice but to go in. She slowly opened the door and crept into his room. She felt really nervous. "Why the hell do I have the jitters?" she reasoned, "he's helping me with my assignment and that's it!". The curtains let some sunlight through so she could see. She looked around, the room was huge. There was a large bookshelf that spanned the side of one wall. A table next to it filled with papers, a large chair over by the window and the bed was placed in the middle of it. All the furnishing seemed to be antique. She moved closer to the bed which was massive in size as well with a huge carved headboard. Something done in a cherry wood colour. She thought to her self "Why am I analyzing the guys furniture? I should be waking him up." She stood next to the bed and saw Dante. He was stretched out on his back with his arms above his head. His legs bent slightly and the sheets had slipped down from his chest. She assumed he slept with no clothes on. Samsara stared. He looked so beautiful, like some renaissance statue. Michelangelo, Da Vinci, and Dontallo would've fought to sculpt him. Completely out of her own will she knelt beside the bed and brushed back some hair that had fallen over his sleeping eyes. She forced her hand that wanted to touch his face ever further come back to her side. "Dante" said softly, "We better get going." He stirred. She'd have to be more louder to wake him. But she didn't want to disturb and break the spell he was creating. She gently placed her hands on her shoulders and leaned over into his neck and whispered. "Dante, it's time to wake up". He opened his eyes and looked up into her face. He smiled and a warm sensation crawled up Samsara's spine. Before it could reach to become a blush on her face she pushed the feeling down. "Good afternoon Dante," she said politely. " Good afternoon," he said back. He sat up and stretched. "I hope you slept well". Samsara rarely slept well but last night she did catch a couple of hours. "I did thank you, and you?". "Oh yah! I was out like a light!" He laughed, Dante lied. He was probably only got 2-3 hours. The rest of the night he was thinking about how lucky his old shirt was to be on Samsara. "Well then, I'll be downstairs looking after the breakfast situation." she said standing up. She felt very uncomfortable. "Oh yah..lemme get dressed and I'll join you in a minute." He smiled and winked at her. She nodded and headed out. He couldn't help but smile to himself. He was awake that entire time she was in the room.


	4. I am a girl, Hear me roar

sorry about the lack of updates..stuff in my life has been going on like work, going out on a date with an italian man named Dante who is 26 but looks nothing like Dante..and then I met the Vampire Lestat..(actually a guy that looks like the Vampire Lestat) .. I honestly really love this guy but he doesn't know it.. okay too much personal life here. I don't own DMC or Big Wreck

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante arrived downstairs, the scent of fresh coffee and eggs hit him and made his stomach grumble. "My god Sam, I'm the one that's supposed to be doing all the stuff. After all I am the host." he said as he arrived to the kitchen amazed by the goodies on the table. "Well then Dante, you can do the dishes after." she said with a smirk. "Deal" Dante said as he moved to the table. "Yeah just help yourself." Samsara said as she grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster and placed it on top of the plate that had the rest of them. "Sam this looks great!" Dante mused and helped himself to some food. Samsara smiled and nodded her head. Breakfast was eaten with conversation about Samsara's musical career and the collection of swords Dante had kept. After breakfast Dante did the dishes like he promised. He was still questioning Samsara's actual skills in battle. He glanced over at her drying dishes and putting them back. "Sam, I can't help to ask, what can you exactly do with your powers?" he asked quietly sort of regretting to ask. "My god Dante," she laughed, "I was thinking you'd would never ask me!"

Dante lead them out to a training area he had set up for himself. Various weapons lined the walls. Samsara looked around the room in amazement. She walked over to the wall and picked up a broadsword. It was the length of half of her body, with moonstones and silver covering the hilt. She looked it over in approval. Dante just stood there waiting of her next move hands crossed casually over his chest. She through a smirk at Dante, "Wanna spar?". Dante couldn't resist, he could impress Samsara with his speed and skill. But he'd go easy on her at first but he'll show her in the end. "Of course", he smiled back seductively. Samsara's breath got caught in her throat. He sauntered over to the wall and picked up a sword very much like hers. He looked it over and walked back to the center of the room where Samsara was standing. "I feel as if we should bet something," he said, confidence catching up to him. Samsara couldn't hide her look, a deer caught in headlights. He loved her reaction. "Lemme see... if I win I at least get to kiss you." Samsara couldn't protest to this, she didn't want to seem like a prude. "Fine then Dante, and if I win?" she said trying to inflate her confidence to match Dante's. "Well Sam, you can have that sword your holding." He said back coolly. It made no sense in Samsara's head, since when her kiss was equaled to a gorgeous sword from centuries ago ."Oh well," she thought ," free sword!". She stretched her back, gave her head a vigorous shake. "Bring it Demon Boy." Dante licked his lips , he was really going to like this.

They started to circle each other menacing and trying to size each other up. Samsara had a predatory look in her eyes, something like the look she had on the cover of that Maxim magazine. Dante raised his sword and sideswiped at her. She held him there, steady with out showing any strain upon her still smiling face. Dante raised his sword once again to bring it down on her again when she quickly spun way placing more distance between her and Dante. Samsara fell into position again, her movement catlike. "Fast, but how fast is fast?" He questioned her.

"Fast enough", she answered as she advanced closer with her sword expertly slashing in front of her.

"Not too bad, " said Dante dodging her every move.

The continued in their dance across the floor. Not letting any of them gain an inch of ground. Dante was strong and powerful, but she was swift and agile. Dante felt his blood coursing in his veins as he watched Samsara dodge and block everyone of his moves upon her. She looked beautiful, the sweat glistening on her arms and neck, her eyes, flashing, wild and furious. He wanted his prize more than anything.

Samsara was feeling sticky and hot, it wasn't solely from her work out. Seeing Dante sweat it out wearing tight jeans and a white shirt was enough for any woman to go into cardic arrest. She wasn't getting tired, she was getting really distracted. She was so tempted to just drop her sword and surrender over to him. It'd be so much more easier than be tantalized by the demon hunter staring at her. "No," she thought, "if I give him an inch he'll walk all over me." She had her oppertunity , Dante made a small mistake in his foot work and Samsara swung her sword high above her head to take Dante down. In a matter of seconds she would have another pretty sword for her collection when out of nowhere her cellphone rang. "Shit," she thought to herself, she dropped the sword and ran to her jacket which was placed on a chair at the kitchen table.

Dante stood there with his sword in his hand. "What the?" he thought as he watched Sam run to answer her phone. He went down the hall to the kitchen and saw Samsara writing on a note pad he kept by the phone at all times and talking on her phone. The call sounded really important as Sam wrote down an address. After talking for about 3 minutes she said goodbye and hung up.

"What happened there?" asked Dante.

"We've got an address!", answered Sam excitingly.

"To where?"

"The building of the corporation responsible for all the soul stealing!"

"Awesome, not to sound stupid but what to we do with that information?" Asked Dante as he scratched his head.

Sam smiled, "We play a little bit of dress up."


End file.
